VFK Third Annual Sandcastle Competition
VFK Third Annual Sandcastle Competition It's time to grab your pail and shovel and unleash your inner sand artist! Whether it is the new 2012 Sandcastle Collection or any of the previous Sandcastle items, it's time to shape the sands into a masterpiece. Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between tomorrow morning and Saturday, August 11th, 2012 at 9:00 A.M. (Pacific Time). The competition will be better than ever! With an incredible selection of sand castle items and the new Sandtastic Beach, your creativity will be unlimited! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1.To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. You can continue to work on and design your room after you have entered your room in the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Saturday, August 11th, 2012. 3.In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) 4.You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5.Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place *All New Gold Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *10,000 credits Second Place *All New Silver Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *5,000 credits Third Place *All New Bronze Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *4,000 credits Fourth Place *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *3,000 credits Fifth Place *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *2,000 credits So get shoveling and build the sand castle of the century! Designers are the Best Judges! Now that your Sandtastic Sandcastles are becoming a reality, it's time to start honing your judging skills as well! All of the Sandcastle Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Monday! That's right, those who have entered the Sandcastle Design competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Monday, August 13th, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! When the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a Sandcastle Room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Sandcastle Designs will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Wednesday, August 15th, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Third Annual Sandcastle Competition? Only you can decide! Participation Prizes Judging Prizes